Reflections on Misty Rain
by blinkie
Summary: COMPLETED! Title sucks but is selfexplanatory. Reflections will be from 3 POVs. :
1. Homura

Author's Note: This is a short fanfic on the episode Misty Rain. Chapters 2 and 3 will follow soon. I hope you like it :- It would also give me great pleasure to receive reviews :- This is my first Saiyuki fanfic. I hope you like it.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Title: Reflections on Misty Rain  
  
I. Homura  
  
"Homura."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Why did you release him?"  
  
Startled, I turned to stare at his porcelain face. Smooth and expressionless as always, yet I heard the faintest note of curiosity in his tone. Blind eyes met my gaze unflinchingly. After a moment, I looked forward again, an amused smile playing on my lips. "Shien, I never thought you to be one to pry into other people's business."  
  
"My apologies, Homura, but I'm quite curious. I've never known you to be indecisive."  
  
"Hm. Indecisive, you say? Is that how you see it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. You had decided to keep Son Goku with us. But right after that you released him."  
  
The smile disappeared from my lips. I stood up and walked to the far end of the hall, stopping before the window. The rain was pouring in torrents again. Just like that night when I captured him...  
  
I remember that sudden feeling of decisiveness I had when I observed Goku's shuddering form drenched in the rain: an intense pity to redeem the boy from his despair, and at the same time an equal disgust at his weakness of spirit. Truth to tell, I felt a tinge of concern for the boy.  
  
Be strong, Son Goku, I told him. Yet these words of advice were bitterly received, and we ended up at each other's throats. My pity was swallowed up by the anger and wounded pride I felt when I realized he was just fighting me to take out his frustration at Sanzo. I am Homura Taishi, fighting god. I am no one's punching bag. But I realized that I shouldn't be complaining. Sanzo's cruelty was actually working to my advantage by driving Goku away from him and unwittingly into my arms.  
  
Son Goku is strong, no doubt about it. He's stronger than most of the soldiers of Heaven's armies, and I daresay at par with my strength. But he lacks focus and training, and who is better qualified to teach him than me? It would be easy to convince Goku to join me, especially in the delicate emotional state he was that night. So I captured Goku, with the intention of recruiting and training him for my imminent rebellion against Heaven.  
  
Sanzo. You've given me the perfect killing machine. I'll thank you with Heaven's blood soon.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
I had brought Goku to the clearing where Shien and Zenon were engaged in battle with Gojyo and Hakkai, with the intent of presenting Goku's betrayal to them when Sanzo appeared. Watching the accusations, explanations, and the ensuing reconciliation between them, I was struck by one simple truth, and this was why I released Goku.  
  
I turned from the window and walked back to my makeshift throne. Sitting down heavily, I bowed my head and said,  
  
"Shien. I can never be the sun in Goku's life."  
  
-end, Homura POV- 


	2. Goku

Author's Note: This is a short fanfic on the episode Misty Rain. Chapters 3 will follow soon. I hope you like it :- It would also give me great pleasure to receive reviews :- This is my first Saiyuki fanfic. I hope you like it.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
II. Goku  
  
Part 1:  
  
Sometimes I can't help but hate him. He's sooo mean to me!! Why doesn't he talk to me? He's always sulky when it rains. What does he hate about the rain? I love the rain. It's fun to stand in the rain and get soaked and jump into puddles. I used to do that but when I'd come home Sanzo would scream so much and whack me with his paper fan of death for getting my clothes all wet and muddy.  
  
Is that why he hates the rain? Because he knows I'm going to go out and get myself dirty again?  
  
But that's no reason why he was so rude awhile ago. I had a really hard time finding an open store in town with this storm. The least he could do was thank me for the medicine and peaches I brought him. Instead, he just threw them on the floor...and told me to get the hell out, to mind my own business..  
  
Sob  
  
Does he hate me? I know he gets mad at me a lot of times but does he HATE me? If he does, then that means he can't stand being with me. And if he can't stand being with me, then I wish I'd just die because I don't want him being miserable because of me...  
  
I suddenly had a strong feeling that someone was watching me. Preparing to summon Nyoibou, I whirled and saw  
  
"Homura!!!"  
  
The raven-haired god descended from the statue of Buddha carved into the mountain and appeared in front of me.  
  
"Hm. Son Goku! You seem like you're going to cry any minute now." He tilted his head to the left, raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Did something happen with Sanzo?"  
  
What business does he have asking me that?! Who does he think he is? "Shut UP!!! I'm in a really bad mood today and I'm seriously going to hurt you if you don't leave me alone!!"  
  
"Hm." Homura narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to me. Holding my chin in his hand, he whispered, "Be strong, Son Goku."  
  
"Don't touch me!!" I slapped his hand away. "NYOIBOU!!" I charged at him, Nyoibou held in front of me like a lance, meaning to impale him or something, just to wipe that smile off his face. Standing so calm while I'm attacking him! What nerve!  
  
"AAAARRGH!!! Take this!" I thrust Nyoibou forward into his chest when he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Nani?!" I looked around madly. "K'so!! Are you running away from me?!!" I screamed, waving Nyoibou in the air.  
  
"Son Goku." Behind me! I spun to hit him but all I remember was a lightning bolt of pain in my shoulder and blackness....  
  
Part 2:  
  
Ohhhhh.....  
  
Too bright...  
  
My head hurts..  
  
My arms...chained to the wall...  
  
K'so!!! What's this???  
  
I struggled against my chains..."aahh!" I bit back a scream. My shoulder hurts like hell...  
  
Bright lights...big dark hall...where am I?  
  
I heard someone stir from the far end of the hall. He or she is walking towards me. I can't see who it is. The light is aimed at my eyes...  
  
He or she steps into the light. "Homura!!" Anger. "What am I doing here? What do you want with me?!"  
  
"I want to make a deal with you. I want you to join us"  
  
"NO!!! What made you think I would even consider?!"  
  
"For one, I don't think Sanzo wants you around anymore."  
  
(Get the hell out! Mind your own business!!!")  
  
It came back in a flash: the fight with Sanzo, running into the rain and Homura. He stepped closer until our faces were inches apart. I gasped and tr ied to move backward but my back was against the wall.  
  
"What's wrong, Son Goku?" He smiled.  
  
My eyes widened. Up close, he looked so...beautiful. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I think I looked like such an idiot, with my mouth hanging open a bit. I was overwhelmed by his beauty....  
  
He moved his face even closer until I could've kissed him and whispered, "And I could do this." He ran his hand up my arm and with a touch of his hand, the shackles at my wrist popped open. Same with my other arm.  
  
I was free.  
  
"I freed you. So you have to join us."  
  
Join them? I didn't hesitate to say yes especially that I remembered now that Sanzo hated me. But I remembered thinking how much Homura looked like Sanzo as I followed him out the door.  
  
Part 3:  
  
I remember ki-blasts and gunfire, chains and whips. As we stepped into the clearing, I saw four people there: Homura's friends Shien and Zenon, and my friends Gojyo and Hakkai. They were fighting and it looked like Gojyo and Hakkai were losing. Shien's whip was wrapped around Gojyo's neck, and Hakkai was lying on the ground, hit by Zenon's gunfire. I ran forward to help them but Homura put a hand on my shoulder. Then I remembered. I switched sides already.  
  
It looked like I was going to see my "ex-friends" die when I heard a familiar sound. Shien's whip suddenly broke, releasing Gojyo's neck. I knew then and there what happened: Sanzo had arrived! Seeing him confused me. I felt so happy but at the same time angry and sulky. He saw me standing beside Homura, looked at me and said "You're such dregs." Then he started to walk away.  
  
I thought that was the last time I was going to see him and it was fine with me. If he's not going to say sorry, then maybe he really wants to get rid of me. Except that as I watched him go, the sun shining in his hair, I suddenly remembered my days in Five Finger Mountain:  
  
If I was chained inside the earth, I never would have seen him.  
  
He released me from my chains. He showed me the sun. He IS my sun.  
  
How bright his hair shines.....  
  
"Sanzo!! That's not fair! You were mean to me first!!"  
  
He stopped walking but did not turn around to face me.  
  
I approached him but kept a bit of distance between us in case he'd hit me again. "Why are you so mean to me? Do you hate me? Am I a problem to you?" Tears started to fill my eyes.  
  
"Ch." He turned and closed the distance between us. I braced myself for the paper fan but instead he put his hand on my head. I was so surprised I almost fell on my knees.  
  
"I don't hate you. It's the rain that puts me in a bad mood, saru."  
  
I remember feeling such relief and happiness in my chest that it felt it would explode. Sanzo didn't hate me! It's great!! But before I could savor the feeling, Homura spoke up.  
  
"Sanzo. Take good care of him. You are the only sun in his life." He looked a bit sad. I wonder why??  
  
I remember he looked at me before vanishing, and as he did I recalled his message to me.  
  
Be strong, Son Goku. 


	3. Sanzo

Reflections on Misty Rain  
  
Author's note: words in "~" represent thoughts. Hope you like it! Pls review :-  
  
III. Sanzo  
  
Part 1: Your words pierce my heart  
  
Rain, rain, rain. Why the fucking hell did we have to stop in this godforsaken place? Three days now, still no signs of the fucking rain fucking letting up.  
  
Ch. Why do I listen to them in the first place? I didn't want to stop here. I didn't even want to stop anywhere until it was fully dark. We had another hour before night would have set in. Camping out in the desert would have been better. At least you don't get rain there. But no, I had to give in to that stupid monkey's whining.  
  
~Ha, Sanzo, you're becoming a softie.~  
  
Ch. With him? Never. His voice was just too annoying. It's like the voice of vendors in the marketplace: loud, insistent, won't-take-no-for-an- answer. And I have to bear with that the whole day! My fan doesn't shut him up anymore. Maybe I should slap him across the face next time he pesters me like that again. Maybe I should whack him on the mouth next time so it would swell up and we'd have quiet for a change.  
  
FUCKING rain. I sat there and began cursing the rain, my companions, the mission, the gods when light flooded my chamber.  
  
Who the FUCK had the temerity to come in without permission? Acid words rose in mouth but died when Goku spoke up:  
  
"Sa-sanzo...I brought you some stuff." I just glared at him. "I thought you were sick, so here's some cough syrup. And maybe you're hungry. You haven't been eating with us anymore. I brought you canned peaches. You want me to open them?" He gave me a hopeful smile.  
  
In my mind Goku had already been reduced to a smoking pile of clothes on the floor. I gave him a final death glare then turned back to the window. "Stop treating me like I'm sick because I'm not."  
  
"But you haven't been yourself lately. I think you have a fever." A hand tentatively pressed into my forehead.  
  
What the....??! "BAKA!!! Don't touch me!!!" I slapped his hand with such force that he took a step back. I felt a cruel joy at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Sa-sa-sanzo....why are you acting this way? Did I do something to make you mad? Please tell me if I did," mouth drawn into a moue.  
  
"Mind your own business. Go back downstairs."  
  
"But your business is my business!! You can talk to me! I want to know what's going on! Please!!"  
  
There he goes, whining again. My head started to throb, a dull pain relentlessly pulsing behind my eyes. "Get out, Goku." I said softly.  
  
"No! not until you talk to me!"  
  
To hell with this. "Damnit!! Why don't you just shut the hell up and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!! GET OUT!!" In a rage I kicked the table over, sending Goku's tray along with its contents crashing onto the floor.  
  
Golden eyes filled with tears and he ran out the door.  
  
Finally! I forced my breath to slow down and returned to my spot on the windowsill. Baka saru....good riddance.  
  
Outside, the storm was still raging.  
  
Part 2: Pride and guilt don't match  
  
A knock on my door. A creak as it opens. Light flooded my darkened room again. I continued staring out the window.  
  
"Sanzo? Sumimasen. We're going out to look for Goku. It's been five hours and he hasn't come back yet." The polite voice was unmistakably Hakkai.  
  
"It's useless. He's not coming back." I stubbed out my cigarette in the overflowing ashtray.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me. Leave him. He's not coming back."  
  
After a pause he said, "You may be right. But we'll still go." Another pause. "Sanzo, I know how you're feeling. I feel it myself." A creak as the door swung shut. The soothing darkness returned.  
  
Hm. So the baka saru left? That's so predictable. Running away like a girl over an argument. Even if he is over 500 years old, he's still a child when it comes to his feelings.  
  
~But admit it Sanzo, you didn't think he'd carry it this far. You thought he'd just sulk a bit. Maybe...you really hurt him this time.~  
  
Ch. I don't think a monkey is capable of emotions.  
  
~And why not? Even animals have emotions. Kick a dog enough and it avoids you afterwards. But if you become nice to it again, it would return to you~  
  
Alright. So I kicked Goku a bit too hard this time.  
  
Sooo.....  
  
~It's bothering me~  
  
So what? So, nothing. If he wants to leave, that's fine with me. As I said, good riddance.  
  
As I walked to the bed, my foot hit the can of peaches on the floor and sent it rolling across the floor. I watched as it slowly rocked to a halt. For a moment I had an amazingly strong urge to pick it up and place it on the table, where it properly belongs. It looked...WRONG down there.  
  
~Tell me then, Sanzo. If you truly feel nothing for Goku, there's no need to right a wrong, right?~  
  
I lay my head on the pillow and cursed the nagging voice in my head.  
  
Part 3: Accusation and admission  
  
This is what we face every day of our lives: the possibility of death. And it seemed now as if the possibility was going to become a certainty.  
  
Hakkai lay on the ground, blood oozing from a hole in his thigh.  
  
Zenon.  
  
Gojyo's neck was bulging above the place where the whip had coiled itself tightly around.  
  
Shien.  
  
And Goku was standing beside the flaming sword.  
  
Homura.  
  
My heartbeat quickened at this sight. But close scrutiny showed that they weren't fighting. In fact, they were just standing beside each other. I raised an eyebrow. Goku was relatively unharmed except for a scattering of bruises on his face.  
  
Understanding dawned on me, and filled me with sorrow and deep regret. It seems I arrived too late.  
  
"Ch." I fired my gun at the taut whip, breaking its hold on Gojyo. The red-hair fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
Everyone turned to see the bullet's origin, and I found myself the center of attention. Goku, noticing me for the first time, took a step back.  
  
"You're such dregs." I gave Goku an appraising look over the distance that separated us. Standing beside Homura with tear-filled eyes and trembling lips, he nonetheless managed to meet my gaze with defiance.  
  
So, this is how it's meant to be.  
  
~This is your fault, Sanzo. This is what you get for your stupid temper. ~  
  
The realization made my head ache, but more so it intensified the dread and regret in my heart.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I started to walk away when I heard him call out to me. "Sanzo!! That's not fair! You were mean to me first!!"  
  
I stopped. I waited for something more to follow, giving the air of impatience yet not wanting to admit to myself the immense relief I felt when he called out.  
  
~Tsk. You're just too damn stubborn, Genjo Sanzo. Goku's right. But you still wait for him to make the first move even if this whole episode is your fault~  
  
"Why are you so mean to me? Do you hate me? Am I a problem to you?" I felt a stab of pain at the tremble in his voice.  
  
~No. the problem is me.~  
  
I turned and walked towards him. He was considerably nearer to me than before, so I guess he tried to follow me at his first outburst. His head was bowed and his shoulders slightly drooping forward as if carrying the world's weight on them.  
  
For some reason I stretched out my hand and laid it on his hair. Shock followed by pleasant surprise registered on Goku's face, as with the others who were watching this scene.  
  
Then: the closest thing I could get to an apology. "Baka. I don't hate you. It's the rain that puts me in a bad mood."  
  
"Nani?!" Golden eyes widened and his whole face exploded in a grin. "Sugoi!! That's great!!!" He started jumping up and down.  
  
Hmph. Baka saru.  
  
Another voice spoke, this time in my head. "Sanzo. He loves you. Take care of him....or I'll take him forcibly next time."  
  
Looking up, I saw Homura wink at me before vanishing.  
  
COMPLETED!!!  
  
Final note: This fic is more or less based on the episode Misty Rain. I hope you liked it. :-  
  
Peace. 


End file.
